This invention relates to a novel anti-tumor platinum (IV) complex which may be liposoluble.
A certain kind of a platinum complex has been known to have an anti-tumor function, and such platinum complexes have been reported and been practically used. While, especially, a cis-dichlorodiammine platinum (II) complex (general name: cisplatine) and carboplatine are employed mainly for a spermary cancer, an ovarium cancer, a vesica cancer, a lung cancer and a cervix cancer, a platinum complex effective for the other organ tumors (for example, a brain tumor) other than the above cancers has seldom been reported. A platinum complex having a high specificity to a certain organ is desired.
Among the platinum complexes, a platinum (IV) complex of an isomer having a formula of PtCl.sub.4 -dach ("dach" designates cyclohexanediamine) has been expected to have new possibilities and reported U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,352, European Patent Publications Nos. 43490/77, 156659/78 and 13888/78, British Patent Publication Nos. 8328218 and 8028484).
However, all of these complexes are chlorinated ones, and they are not necessarily satisfactory in connection with the anti-tumor function in internal organs. No complexes other than chlorinated ones have been reported and their anti-tumor functions are unknown.